Talk:Raven-Symoné
Deletion Status It was my understanding that all voice actor pages were to be marked for deletion, and eventually were going to be deleted. Is that wrong, or has something changed that I'm unaware of? - Dap00 19:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : That was the concensus to which *I* agreed to. Wikipedia is not going anywhere so why duplicate existing pages and info which we'd only have to monitor to import any changes. ALL the other VA pages are on the Delete List. : Love Robin (talk) 21:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::This one should be marked as well. ::Mknopp (talk) 02:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::So when will the deleting begin? On the AmDrag wiki I've orally instituted policy a subject will be deleted the first of each month *after* a full 30 days tagged for deletion unless there is a discussion started. Recommend that be adopted here as well. :::Love Robin (talk) 04:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't aware of that, but as you know I haven't been around much. I forgot if I mentioned it here before or if it was on a different wiki, but one thing to consider is that any time you hand off a person to another website to get information, they may not come back. It's easy to get distracted and go wandering further off once you've left here. Frankly, if I didn't have the ability to open a new page in a separate tab, I'd forget where I was after I got done reading the new page, and sometimes using the back arrow button doesn't take you back to where you were before. So, if the idea is to not have any kind of info on this wiki about the actor and to rely exclusively on Wikipedia, that needs to be considered. An alternative is to have a little bit of info about the actor, with their role(s) on this show being the focus, and then provide links to external websites like Wikipedia and their offical Twitter/Facebook/other website. Both of you are more active on this wiki than I am, so I'll let you take the lead on this and make the decision about which way you want to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I believe the idea was to have a 1 or 2 pages for Cast and Crew with small paragraphs/headers for each, and "main article" type links over to WP where we leave the deeper stuff. : Thing is, the show is long past being… current, so anyone who comes here is *looking* to come here, generally for specific information, and not too likely to get easily sidetracked. And if they are looking for info about, say, CCR, best to send them to the right place. IMHO, we're having a hard enough time bringing *this* wiki up to compliance to Canon, POV, and the MoS. We don't need to have to monitor WP for updated info to import here. : Love Robin (talk) 10:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Is something like this what you had in mind? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Very much so. Depending on length of article, it could be split into a page each Cast '''and '''Crew. For a better template, I recommend cloning the template. On KP Fanon I used it to make a "Canon Article:" to interlink to pages here. So we could have a WP, IMDB, Official Web, and Twitter templates. Or maybe just one template with all the options could be made and filled in as needed, but that would take wiki skills better than mine. :::: Love Robin (talk) 01:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::